


Taking Prompts for PJO and HoO

by ItsJustMe62623



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe62623/pseuds/ItsJustMe62623
Summary: So I've been reading on Ao3 for a while now, but I only just made an account heh. This is my first time posting here, but I'm taking prompts, so feel free to leave any below!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 36
Kudos: 5





	Taking Prompts for PJO and HoO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for pausing your scrolling to look at this heh. So I'm taking prompts for PJO and HoO because my brain refuses to have ideas at the moment. Please leave me prompts below! :D

Hi! Prompts I'm taking (read notes+tags or comment more info):

-Solangelo (Literally almost anything, but I don't think I'm up for smut yet lmao. I'll do fluff, angst, au, spooky, whatever. Just....no smut _yet_...please)

-Jason/Leo (Valgrace, Leason, Jeo, Jaseo, Greased Lightning, Firefly, whatever you want to call it. My personal favorite is Firefly. Again, I'll do pretty much anything except smut)

-Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson (I'm sorry I just love how they interact. I won't do Pernico unless its a _really_ good prompt though lol)

-Percabeth ( :D )

-Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean (I've never thought of anything for this, but I'd like to write for it!)

-Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace (I just love this)

I'm not squeamish, so don't hold back (except for smut lmao. I'm not ready for that)

If you have anything else you'd like, I'm open to ideas! Just so you know, this is going to be a series with multiple works, not a single work.

Thanks for reading this! I'll do my best to get to all prompts (assuming I get any TwT).

ItsJustMe62623

:D


End file.
